cuando sujeto tu mano
by tomo-chaan
Summary: la pareja es nagisa y rei, es una historia BL/YAOI (es producto de mi imaginacion)


como cada mañana el peliazul esperaba al rubio frente la estación con un vaso de café caliente, era épocas frías, nevaba todas las mañanas, de camino a la escuela el rubio le tomaba la mano al de gafas haciendo que el peliazul toma un color rosado en sus mejillas, esta mañana no fue diferente, como siempre el rubio tomo la mano del más alto, llegando a la entrada soltaban sus manos y esperaban hasta la salida para que se volvieran a encontrar, cada segundo que sus manos no se tocaban era un verdadero infierno, después de esperar a que acabaran las clases salieron de camino a casa, el rubio estaba un poco distante así que el más alto decidió romper la distancia -nagisa-kun...quieres venir a mi casa- el rubio dio un pequeño salto y su rostro se ruborizo, sabia cuáles eran las intenciones del peliazul, llevaban saliendo tan solo una semana y en ese transcurso ni si quiere tuvieron su primer beso, el peliazul puso una expresión de duda y volvió a hablar -claro...si no quiere está bien!- haciendo que le rubio apretara la mano de su compañero, el más bajo estuvo en silencio unos minutos, realmente reí no reconocía a nagisa, estaba tranquilo sin hablan sin moverse, realmente estaba muy nervioso -no, reí-chan...está bien, vamos!- el peliazul miro al rubio pero este tenía el rostro hacia el suelo y con un gran sonrojo -ah...enserio no es necesario, si no quieres no hay ningún problema!- el rubio cerro los ojos y no evito lanzarse sobre el más alto, le dio un gran abrazo -rei-cha...yo...yo...te deseo!- el rubio se aferró a las ropas del más alto -nagisa-kun- el más alto correspondió al abrazo, tomo sus mejillas rosadas y deposito un pequeño beso, ese pequeño beso se volvió desesperado y apasionado a tal punto que se tuvieron que separar para tomar un poco de aire, antes de continuar ese deseo incontenible de tocarse decidieron ir a la casa de reí, tal solo abrió la puerta y el rubio lo lanzo dentro de la casa, empezó a besarlo hasta estar en el suelo nagisa cada vez se acercaba más y más al de gafas, hasta presionar su entre pierna con la del de gafas cada vez que el rubio se movía un poco el de gafas soltaba un pequeño gemino -ah...espera...nagisa-kun...mejor- el peliazul no termino sus frases por ser interrumpido con un largo y húmedo beso de parte del menor, este dirigió su mano y su mirada a la entre pierna del de lentes -huu...rei-chan mira...estas húmedo y duro, acaso solo unos pocos besos te pusieron así?- a pesar de que el rubio dijera cosas vergonzosas hacia qué le peliazul se excitara un poco más, el rubio bajo a la parte más deliciosa y sensible del de gafas desabrocho ese molesto botón y sobre la tela beso, lamio y mordió lentamente el miembro del mayor, poco a poco bajo la delicada tela, dejando al descubierto por completo su miembro, el menor lamio sus labios y empezó a meter el miembro erecto del peliazul dentro, su lengua envolvía el miembro del mayor, haciendo que diera pequeños gemidos –na…nagisa…espera..- el rubio metió por completo el miembro haciendo que el más alto tuviera un espasmo, y esa cosa pegajosa terminara en su rostro, el mayor se exalto aun así el rubio no dudo en hacer notar lo que paso –eso fue rápido…reí-chan- el rubio se burló y subió a los labios del mayor, le dio un beso largo cada segundo que pasaba el rubio estaba más desesperado por tocar al mayor quería besarlo, tenerlo por completo, cada parte de su cuerpo, el rubio desabrocho la camisa del peliazul dejando ver su pecho descubierto, esos músculos que hacen que le menor quisiera comer por completo ese cuerpo, cada parte deseaba dejar su marca, beso lentamente cada parte de su torso dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, el menor tomo los hombros del mayor e hizo que se pusiera en cuclillas, para que lentamente desabrochara el botón de su pantalón haciendo que el peliazul se pusiera nervioso y cerrara los ojos –reí-chan…no me quieres tocar?- lentamente el rubio acerco su miembro erecto hacia el peliazul haciendo que abriera los ojos y bajara la tela lentamente, empezó a lamer el miembro del menor lentamente, hilos de saliva corrían por la barbilla del mayor, el peliazul sintió la mano del menor en su nuca y como empujaba bruscamente la boca del mayor haciendo que todo el miembro del menor entrara, el mayor sintió como ese pedazo duro entraba a su garganta, sentía la respiración agitada, le costaba respirar, lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas –r-reí-chan…- el rubio gimió y eyaculo justo dentro de la boca del mayor, al separar su lengua del miembro hilos de semen y saliva lo siguieron, el rubio tomo de las mejillas del mayor y deposito un beso más, un beso pequeño para después sonreír –reí-chan….hemos llegado lejos..no es así?- el rubio soltó un suspiro pero se sentía insatisfecho quería algo más lo pensó algunos segundos y tomo de la mano al mayor, lo guio hasta la cama y lo lanzo bruscamente, el rubio tomo un poco de sensualidad y camino hacia el peliazul desabrochando su camisa cada botón desabrochado era la manera de decir que deseaba estar más cerca del mayor, al finalizar el desabrochado deslizo la tela de la camisa por su piel blanca y tersa, su mirada era sensual sus ojos brillaban, mientras el peliazul estaba sobre la cama tragando saliva, cuando nagisa tenía esa mirada sentía como si un animal salvaje se le lanzaría encima , normalmente nagisa es dulce, tierno y muy cariñoso, era la primera vez que el peliazul lo miraba de esa manera, pero esas acciones hacían que el peliazul se sintiera al límite, el rubio coloco su rodilla sobre la cama y se acercó al peliazul con una sonrisa –reí-chan…serás mío?- deposito un beso en el cuello del mayor, deslizo su mano por todo el torso del peliazul, hasta llegar a la parte posterior, suavemente deslizo su dedo haciendo pequeños círculos, para después regresar sus dedos a la boca del mayor, metió lentamente los dedos e hizo que los humedeciera, los saco e introdujo lentamente un dedo dentro del mayor haciendo que el mayor gimiera – na-nagisa-kun..- el menor hacia la misma acción una y otra vez pero cada vez más y más rápido, quería que el mayor se acostumbrara para entrar sin problema, pero gracias a la saliva sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente, después de unos minutos el rubio tomo su miembro y lentamente lo acerco, lo introdujo haciendo que le peliazul gimiera un poco alto, lentamente empezó a embestirlo, el inicio fue lento pero en cada estocada se hacía más intenso y rápido, en cada estocada el peliazul gemía, le gustaba sentir al menor dentro de él, era un sueño los dos solos en una habitación donde el único sonido era el sonido tan atrevido que sonaba cada vez que el menor embestía al mayor, el rubio tomo las mejillas del mayor su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios tenían pequeñas marcas de moridas, acaricio los labios del mayor –reí-chan…no lo hagas- el rubio beso los labios el peliazul deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca del peliazul, haciendo que ambas lenguas danzaran al ritmo que el rubio había impuesto, mientras sus lenguas danzaban el rubio seguía con las embestidas hacia el mayor, el rubio estaba al límite al igual que el peliazul, el rubio siguió embistiendo al mayor hasta lograr que se corriera –ah..reí-chan….te adelantaste!- el rubio rio y siguió embistiendo cada vez un poco más rápido para lograr correrse, el mayor se abrazó al rubio y susurro en su oído –na-nagisa-kun!- la voz del mayor sonaba muy erótica al escuchar esa erótica voz el menor termino dentro del mayor –ah…lo siento rei-cha me corrí dentro- el rubio se desplomo encima del mayor completamente exhausto –nagisa-kun..- el rubio alzo la mirada y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente del mayor, lentamente saco su miembro que lo acompañaban hilos de semen, cayeron sobre las sábana haciendo que los dos se pararan y cambiaran las mismas –reí-chan…lo siento..- el peliazul se sorprendió por la repentina disculpa del menor y lo miro –ah…nagisa-kun por que se..disculpa?- el rubio bajo la mirada –no quería…que vieras como soy en realidad…- el peliazul abrió los ojos para después sonreír –nagisa-kun….no importa tu personalidad o tu pasado, yo amo al nagisa que este frente a mí, sea dulce o brusco…- el rubio tomo un color rosa en sus mejillas, apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus piernas, sentía que el corazón de le saldría del pecho pero necesitaba decirlo, hasta ahora ni una sola vez lo dijo miro al más alto, sus rostros frente a frente, se notaba el sonrojo en el rostro de ambos el rubio poco a poco abrió los labio para decir lo que tanto anhelaba decir y que el mayor lo escuchara –…..t-t-te amo!- el peliazul miro sorprendido al rubio por su palabras, sus sonrojo se hizo más intenso y se lanzó encima del menor dándole un abrazo y un beso, –nagisa-kun, yo también te amo!- el rubio sonrió y abrazo dulcemente al mayor.


End file.
